Halloween and Mistress Kate
by glo1196
Summary: She misses their first Halloween Bash as a couple, but there's a reason and it's a damn good one. Rated M My entry into the #CastleHalloweenBash 2014.


**This is my entry into the #CastleHalloweenBash 2014. Hope you enjoy it. All mistakes are mine. All Characters are sadly owned by ABC. This fic is definitely rated M, if it isn't your thing, or you're underage, please back out now. Don't say you haven't been warned! **

This was going to be the first Halloween bash together. The loft was decked out in full Halloween splendor. Spider webs hung from every corner of the loft. Cauldrons with dry ice and skulls with red eyes adorned tables. Fog and strobe lights added authenticity to the eerie scene. Even a casket with fingers curled around a moving lid added to the dark atmosphere. He had spared no expense. The food had been delivered, the tables set and the costumed waitstaff stood ready. The only thing left was the arrival of guests.

Kate had only attended one of his Halloween Bashes in the past and had not dressed for the occasion, except for the naughty bird that scared the bejesus out of him under her trench coat. She had arrived late and left early with excuses about working the next day.

He was sure this year would be different. His curious mind had driven her crazy as he tried fruitlessly to figure out her costume, but she had been unusually quiet about it. He had stooped as low as searching her closet, both at the loft and her apartment, and had come up empty handed. His less than subtle interrogation of Lanie had lead him to an earful from Lanie on best friend loyalties, but in the end she had relented and told him that she truely knew nothing. The boys tried and had gotten a load paperwork for their effort. Castle had started to worry.

Earlier in the week at dinner he had made some not so subtle suggestions. He offered matching or coordinating costumes to which she had raised an eyebrow and laughed. "What Castle? You want me to be Cat Woman to your Batman? Or maybe Jane to your Tarzan?"

His mouth had just opened and shut at the very appealing visuals that had filtered through his mind. His eyes widened as she licked her lips and winked at him.

"Oh that's just gross, Dad! I'm right here you know." Alexis had whined and waved a hand in front of his eyes. "It's not like I don't know what goes on behind closed doors, but how would you like the visual of Grams and what's his name, in scantly clad Cleopatra and Marc Anthony costumes?"

He had almost snorted the wine he had been drinking. "So not fair!" He had said between coughing and trying to wipe the offending image from his mind.

"No worries Alexis, I promise you won't have to worry about your father picking out my costume or being embarrassed. I have it covered." She had promised his daughter when she had finally stopped laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C&B ~~~~

It had been an hour and a half since the party had been officially in full swing. He had called her twice each time it had gone to voicemail and he was getting nervous. About fifteen minutes later he received a text. "Sorry, something has come up. I'll be there as soon as I can."

The rest of the party was a blur. He was the dutiful host, he smiled and entertained every guest, making sure everyone was having a good time. Glasses were kept full and the food was plentiful. Martha's ghoulish punch was a hit and no one had noticed his obvious disappointment. The music and mayhem continued til the wee hours of the night before people started filtering out.

Lanie, Espo, Ryan, Jenny, were the last to leave. Alexis had left earlier to a friends party and was spending the night. Martha had left with the front desk sergeant from the 12th earlier in the night.

"It was a great time, Castle. You sure know how to throw a party." Lanie had called out over her shoulder as Esposito ushered her out the door.

"Yeah, we had a great time." Jenny offered. "You sure you don't want help cleaning up?"

"No, the party fairies will be here early in the morning and take care of this. I'm just going to head to bed."

"Sorry, she didn't show, Castle. She wouldn't have stood you up without a reason." Ryan said as he threw his arm around Jenny and headed to the door. "See you tomorrow?"

Castle shook his head and closed the door behind them. He turned and surveyed the damage. The place was a mess, but nothing was broken or destroyed. He grabbed a trash bag and decided to help out the cleaning crew. He had too much pent up frustration to go to bed.

He just didn't understand. They still weren't public, but everyone at the party knew they were together. They were great together. In his loft and her apartment they were spectacular, extraordinary, but outside those walls she was still afraid.

He was on his second bag of trash when he heard a gentle knock on the door and knew instinctively that it was her. She had a key, but she was knocking. The urge to ignore it and lick his wounds like a spoiled child was fleeting as he reached for the door.

As the door opened Kate's black cape slid off her shoulders and pooled at her feet. His eyes slowly took in the heart stopping sight before him. Her hair was down and curled in luscious waves past her bare shoulders. His eyes were immediately drawn to the blood red lipstick adorning her full lips and the dark shadowy eyes she'd never use at the precinct.

"Where were you?" He asked his voice raspy and low.

"Across the street in my crown Vic waiting for everyone to leave. Couldn't come up here like this, could I?" She whispered as she took a small step forward passed his doorway. "Aren't you going to ask me in?" She shook her hair back off her shoulder exposing her perky bare chest to him.

His eyes traveled from her taut erect nipples down the flat sexy plane of her stomach to the black leather thong that left nothing to the imagination. A small chain wound around her body and ended at the lock attached in the middle. Black leather thigh high boots with ties and impossibly high heels adorned her endless legs and made the tightness in his pants unbearable. The thought of her walking across the street, past his doorman and through his building like that drove him crazy.

It wasn't until she moved and the items in her hand jingled that he noticed the shiny silver cuffs in one black leather clad hand and the leather whip the other. "I could have come to the party, Castle, but I wanted to make our first Halloween something you would ways remember, and I didn't think you'd want Espo and Ryan to see this." With that she turned, pushed him against the door and dropped to her knees before him.

His breath caught in his throat as she dropped the items on the floor and felt her hands travel up soft material of his pant leg. This year he had gone steampunk. His explorer costume with jet pack was magnificent. She had agreed it made him look worldly, masculine, hot.

Her fingers slithered under the fabric slung low around his waist. Slowly the buttons came loose. Each small peice of exposed skin lathed with her tongue. The trousers finally bunched against the top of the leather boots he wore. Her nose and breath brushed against him, teasing him. Her tongue licking the length of him. His knees nearly gave out when he looked down at her, eyes wide and hungry for him.

"Kate." He growled as his fingers tangled in her hair.

"Tonight's about you, Castle. I want to fulfill some of those fantasies we've discussed in the heat of passion. Tonight I'm yours to do as you wish." His mind went blissfully blank as the warmth of her mouth, and the brush of her tongue engulfed him. She loved the feel of him deep in her mouth, the way he tasted. Her gloved hands kneaded the firm flesh of his cheeks as she moaned her approval.

His hands suddenly tangled in her hair pulled her up before the fun had actually begun. He hauled her up onto her feet and looked appraisingly at her. He handed her the handcuffs and had her put one end on each wrist. He picked up the whip and grabbed the other end of the handcuffs and walked her to his office. In one sweep he cleared everything on his desk and laid her across it. He handcuffed her arms to the legs on one end of the desk. Then disappeared into his bedroom. When he returned he had two silk scarves in wrapped around his hands.

He pulled her down as far as he could without hurting her, then spread her legs so her legs bent at the knees and hung over each side. It was a shame he wouldn't be able to see the boots as much as he'd like. Without removing them he tied her booted ankles to the legs on the opposite side of his desk. She laid open and exposed to him.

He ran his fingers over every inch of her exposed body. The trail of raised skin followed his fingertips. Her hips raised to meet his touch when he got close to the apex of her body. He trailed the end of the whip over her breasts and down between her legs. He let the tip of the whip flitter across her nipples. He would tease her until she begged him for her release and gave him the location of the key to her leather thong.

His lips crashed against hers, his tongue hungrily ravishing her mouth. His hand cupped her, forcing the cool leather to rub against where she most needed it. Her hips bucked against the pressure.

"Oh no, my dear. This is my fantasy and I'll say when you can have that particular pleasure." Then his hand was retreating and he heard her whimper.

His lips moved across to her ear and down the slope of her neck to the place where he knews she loved. He used his teeth to tease her and nibble on her neck. "Mine," he said his voice rough with lust.

His lips traveled to her breasts where he drew the overly sensitive nub between his teeth and sucks hard. Her back bowed off the desk as she chased his lips, when he withdrew. Then he paid homage to her other breast in a similar manner and left her begging for more.

His lips continued their trek down her body, until he encountered the thong. It was sexy as hell but he now wanted it off.

"Where's the key, Beckett?" There is no play left in his voice.

"It's part of the piece in my hair." She moaned as she writhed under his stare.

He hadn't noticed the fancy leather and lace hairpiece. In the middle were two keys; the handcuff and the lock keys. He unpinned them from the hairpiece. He used the key to undo the lock and pulled away the chain. After the chain was removed he was able to unhook the thing on either side. Leaving her completely bare.

He could see the wetness spread across her bare engorged lips. Her nub swollen enough to peak through, and the musky smell of her desperate arousal.

"Please Castle?" she begged. "God, please."

He spread her, then ran the tip of his tongue across the engorged nub. His mouth clamped down on her. Drinking her in and teasing her with his tongue and teeth. Her body rose off the desk bowing like an archer's bow. The only thing tethering her to the desk was her restraints and her ass. Her orgasm hit her the instant his lips had clamped onto her and he was relentless. He continued his assault on her body. Fire spread violently through her veins, the nub between his teeth the became center of her being. Every inch of her trembled and thrashed on his desk, as orgasm after orgasm crashed upon her.

He continued his relentless assault on her body with one hand reaching up and rolling her sensitive nipple, while the other hand slid in and out of her with measured force. It was too much, it was everything, this was like nothing she had ever experienced before as her body trembled under his control.

Then it stopped and she felt the warmth of his body settle against the cradle of her hips and fill her. His strokes were strong and fast against her. The slap of their bodies added to the kinkiness of the act. She panted and murmured her encouragement. The desk slid across the floor. He was losing himself in her as he growled her name between thrusts. Then he kissed her and her body exploded again into a blinding bliss. Her body clenching tightly around him and seconds later he followed and collapsed on her satiated, achy body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C&B

Hours later after round two and three in the shower and then on the bed, they had finally collapsed into a dead sleep.

Early the next morning they caught a body. Back at the precinct Beckett placed their leads and created the timeline across the murder board.

Castle sat in his seat, playing with his phone when Ryan and Espo snuck up behind him.

"So, Beckett ever show up last night, Castle?" Ryan mumbled over Castle's shoulder.

"Um, yes. Long after everyone left. She had something come up." He answered as he watched her work the board.

"So that wasn't her lacing those killer thigh high boots in her Crown Vic across the street from your loft, after we left?" Castle's eyes widened, his head shook side to side in denial as Espo continued.

"Not to mention that any good cop worth his weight would recognize the handcuff marks on her wrist. Was Beckett a bad girl, Castle?" Espo continued not noticing Ryan's quick retreat.

"I always knew Beckett had a kinky side. All that restraint had to be unleashed somewhere. I bet she's all tigress, dude."

Beckett cleared her throat and Espo froze. Castle smiled innocently at her and watched Espo face drop as he turned to face her.

His eyes immediately focused on the handcuff she twirled around her finger.

"I also know how to use them to my advantage, Espo. Maybe I'll show Lanie how to use them after I tell her how you wanted to hear all about how Castle handcuffed her best friend to his desk and ravished her."

Espo scrambled to his desk. "I have no idea what you're talking about Beckett. What kind of pervert do you think I am?"

"I thought so." She added as she clipped the cuffs to her belt and leveled a loaded look at Castle. "You coming, Castle?"

Castle jumped out of his seat and followed after her. He turned towards the boys wiggled his eyebrows and mouthed. "I sure hope so."

****Thank you so much for reading :)Feel free to Follow me on Twitter glo1196 - ****Tumblr: MyCastleObsession and on Pintrest glo11962 where I have a Castle board!****


End file.
